The present invention relates to a leg rest assembly for a chair and, more particularly, to a leg rest assembly that can be independently controlled to move between extended positions and a storage position while providing operational stability and enhanced support.
Some conventional chairs include a leg rest to support the shanks of a user sitting on the chair, with the leg rest movable between an extended position and a storage position. A conventional leg rest is generally located below a seat of a chair and extends perpendicularly to the seat. The leg rest can be pivoted to an extended position parallel to the seat. Examples of such a leg rest are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,402,232; 6,572,185; and 7,134,713. However, the extended length of such a leg rest is limited by the height of the seat from the ground.
A leg rest of another type is connected to the backrest and is extended while a user lies against the backrest and causes rearward movement of the backrest. However, the leg rest can not be moved to the extended position without moving the backrest rearward.